youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Mushu
Mushu is a faithful red dragon who serves Mulan and was a ally with Hermann Fegelein since 2011. Mushu plays Scooter in AnimalTales He is a carrot 'Mushu plays Lando Calrissian in Animation Star Wars' 'Mushu plays The Butterfly in The Last Jaguar' 'Mushu plays The Genie in Pongoladdin and Flynnladdin' He is a Genie 'Mushu plays Frog Naveen in The Princess and The Mythical Creature' 'Mushu plays Ray in The Princess and The Cat' 'Mushu plays Spike in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version)' 'Mushu plays Dragon Genie in Olladdin' 'Mushu plays Archimedes in The Sword In The Jungle' He is an owl 'Mushu plays the Pizza Boy in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style)' 'Mushu plays Worm in Rodent Tale' 'Mushu plays Lefou in Beauty and the Horstachio' 'Mushu plays Panic in Orinocules' 'Mushu plays Trigger in Orinoco Hood' 'Mushu plays Slighty the Fox Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland' 'Mushu plays Bugs Bunny in The Disney Tunes Show (Princess Rapunzel Style)' 'Mushu Plays Bill the Lizard in Astrid In Wonderland, Jane in Wonderland, and Kiki in Wonderland' 'Mushu Plays Dr. Cockroach in Dragons vs Changelings' 'Mushu Plays Dan Imposter in Spike vs and Spike vs Bear Trilogy' 'Mushu Plays Sebastian in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Wendy 3: Wendy's Beginning, The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning' He is a Crab 'Mushu Plays Dan in Mushu vs' 'Mushu Plays Aladdin in Mushuladdin' 'Mushu Plays Jiji Alice Delivery Service' 'Mushu Plays SpongeBob in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show' 'Mushu Plays Yoda in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style)' 'Mushu Plays Slinky Dog in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3' 'Mushu Plays Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style)' 'Mushu Plays The Doorman in The Wizard Of Oz (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style)' 'Mushu Plays Tweedle Dum in Draculaura in Wonderland' 'Mushu Plays Puffin in The Ghoul Princess' 'Mushu Plays Oliver in Mushu and Company' 'Mushu Plays Squidward Tentacles in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie' 'Mushu Plays Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons' 'Mushu Plays Llama Kuzco in The Pegasus's New Groove' He is a llama 'Mushu Plays T.W. Turtle in Xiaolins Don't Dance' 'Mushu Plays Doli in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style)' 'Mushu Plays Ben in Frankiehontas' Mushu Plays Hawkeye in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Happy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Benny in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mushu Plays Chesire Cat in Sawyer in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Dawson in The Great Genie Detective Mushu Plays Lampy in The Brave Little Fox and The Brave Little Mermaid He is a lamp Mushu Plays Abu in Zoeyladdin Mushu Plays Jiminy Cricket in Olafnocchio and Fun & Fancy Free (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Ottoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) 'Mushu Plays Professor Porter in Robin Hood (Tarzan), Robin Hoodzan, Francis (Tarzan), Astrozan, and Beast (Tarzan)' 'Mushu Plays Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style, Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style' He is a Space Ranger Mushu Plays himself in Clash of the Links He turns up as a cameo character. Mushu Plays The Flu Germ in Orinoco Jones Mushu Plays Horton in Mushu Hears A Animal He is an elephant Mushu Plays Gingy in Horton (a.k.a Shrek) Mushu Plays Philoctetes in Kovucules (Gryffonmanic Style) He is a satyr (half-human, half-goat) Mushu Plays Human Kuzco in The Dragon's New Groove He is an emperor Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Originally, Disney rejected the idea of having a dragon as Mulan's partner, but after learning that Chinese dragons could be many different sizes, the idea came back. *Eddie Murphy could not reprise his role as Mushu for Mulan II due to a clause in his contract for . Because of this, Mark Moseley replaced him. Coincidentally, Moseley has also filled in for Murphy by voicing Donkey in the Shrek video games. *Joe Pesci was originally cast as Mushu, but after a few voice tryouts, the animators didn't think that he was right for the role. *In the Disney Princess franchise, Mushu is one of the sidekicks of a Disney Princess to have a more significant role than the love interest along with the The Seven Dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Jaq and Gus in Cinderella. *In deleted scenes for Mulan, Mushu had his own song called "Keep 'em Guessing". **Coincidentally, "Keep 'em Guessing" was used as a song in Mulan Jr., a musical version of the story written for school-aged kids to perform. *In House of Mouse, we learn that his favorite foods are Kung Pao chicken and fresh roasted nuts. Drinking iced water prohibits his ability to breathe fire for a little while. *Mushu bears a resemblance to Melty from Lilo & Stitch: The Series in both appearance and color. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Throughout the movie, Mushu refers to Khan as a "cow," and yet only once, after the Hun archers attack the cart carrying cannons with fire arrows and destroy it, Mushu says to Mulan, "Oh, sure. Save the horse." *Mushu is one of the several Disney characters to break the fourth wall, with others including Genie and Donald Duck. **In the film, when looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tung Shao Pass, he sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what's really a Hun, then quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly exclaims, "Nope!", to the audience. **In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu produces his own copy of the original Kingdom Hearts manga, and is annoyed to discover that he doesn't appear. *In the early concept of Mulan II, Mushu was originally going to have a love interest in the form of a female dragon that look almost identical to him. This dragon in question would have also presumably served as either Shang's confidant or family guardian. *When viewers read a fun fact about Mushu in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters book, it says that he seems to be the only one who understands Cri-Kee's speech and often translates the little cricket's chirping. Category:Dragons Category:Mulan Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoons Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Disney characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360